Christopher's Journal
by Harryrisen580
Summary: The events of "R T, Margaret, and the rats of NIMH" recorded through Christopher's Journal.


Dear Journal,  
  
Hi, it's me Christopher. Today I had to pick blackberries. Another boring chore that we're expected to do and like. Oh, Brother! Racso is so sensitive. All I did was try to have a little fun by taking away a letter that had been delivered by one of the messenger crows. He went ballistic! I know not to fool around with him anymore, even though he is one of the few good friends I have. He probably wouldn't even notice if I didn't hang around much anymore since he and Isabella are in loooooove. Oh, good grief! We found out that the letter was actually sent to Nicodemus from Timothy. I'm sure you remember me writing about Timothy. He was Racso's very best friend who moved away two years ago. Anyway, the letter said that two human kids were lost in the Northwoods. Since this wasn't very important information to us right then, Racso and I decided to take a hike.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't written in you in a couple of days but so much has happened to distract me. And I mean that! I told you that Racso and I decided to go hiking. Well, to make a long story short, here's what happened. Remember the letter that told about those two lost human kids? Well, Racso and I kind of got separated on our hike because of some foolishness over who ate all the honey and muffins. I decided that I'd had enough and I went to my secret hideout. I walked right in like I always do and there was this enormous pair of eyes staring right at me! I figured out it was one of the human kids and he was in trouble. I knew that this kid was in trouble because his breathing was very labored the way some rats do when they need medicine. I know I probably almost scared the kid to death, but I decided that I had to help him out. I ran back home and convinced Racso and Isabella to help me get food and medicine because these two kids were obviously pretty desperate. I brought back the food and medicine, when all of a sudden the other, bigger kid is holding me upside-down by a string, holding me for ransom and threatening to kill me. I mean, is that the kind of thanks I get for saving her brother's life? I ask you! I have to go and take care of Artie now, I'll write more about what's been happening tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Getting back to the story of Arty and Margaret (I found out both their names. They're brother and sister.). It took a while for Margaret and Arty to get over the shock of me being a rat and being able to talk. Speaking of talking, Margaret was the kid who did it all. Arty didn't say anything, ever! Nicodemus wasn't about to do any bargaining with two kids over my life. He kind of tricked them into thinking that I was exiled and they didn't care what happened to me. At first that scared me half to death and I spend two days crying my eyes out! Nicodemus agreed to help the kids and they came back home with us.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Margaret was a huge help to our whole community. First of all she moved the hawks nest that was way up on this steep, rock ledge. She got all bloody and scraped up and Isabella almost fainted. But you know what, I think that Margaret changed that day. She seemed to feel more confident about herself because no one had ever asked her to something that big or important before. We believed in her and she believed in herself. From that day on she seemed like a kinder person who appreciated things. Isabella changed that day too. She seemed wiser, more collected, calmer and cooler. Others started asking her advice and asking her for help.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Look, I'm sorry for neglecting you but so much has been happening! The days go by so fast; I don't even know how long Arty and Margaret have been here. Arty and I spend all our days together. We do cool stuff like hiking, pretending we're brave explorers and going on picnics. We even made up our own club, The Brave Explorers, and we're the only members.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Margaret spends her days helping with the farming and building. We have quite a set-up here in Thorn Valley. Our underground nest is huge with more rooms than I could even count. The valley is a scenic, unpolluted, very pretty place. I think Margaret loves it here as much as Arty seems to. Speaking of Arty, he's definitely not the sickly, pathetic, pale, frail, boy that he was when I first met him. Sure he still doesn't talk, but I know exactly what he needs all the time. Arty is my very best friend. Sure, there have been a few times when I was supposed to be watching him and small accidents occurred. Like the time we were making peanut butter with Racso. Arty didn't know that he was supposed to stop turning the handle when the nuts ran out. Racso's paw did heal eventually. And then there was the time when our whole nest was almost flooded because Arty left on the water faucet..  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's a very sad day. Why, you ask? Because you see, with winter coming this is no place for two human children. In other words, Arty and Margaret are leaving today. Nicodemus is going with them to be their guide. I know, I know he's very old and fragile. But that's half the reason why he's going. Since he's so old, and going to die soon, he's had a dream all his life of going to see the ocean (Oh, gag me!). The plan is that Margaret will carry Nicodemus over the mountain and then he'll go one way, towards the ocean, and the kids will go to a nearby farmhouse. Nicodemus and Margaret came up with a story of how Margaret and Arty survived in the wilderness on their own with no help. Margaret is nervous (Who wouldn't be?) about such a big responsibility. They can't tell anyone about us or our lives would be in peril. Racso and I talked to Justin and Beatrice. We came up with a plan. Racso and I will go visit the children soon. We will check on them. I'm already counting the days. Thank goodness Racso knows all about city life.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Again, I know I haven't written in you in quite a while but this has been a very eventful time of my life. We just got back from visiting Margaret and Arty. Here's the whole story; We crept into their house in the middle of the night so their parents wouldn't see us. We hid until everyone was asleep. In the mean time we ate potato chips and looked around. I had a lot of fun waking Arty up and surprising him. We then went to get Margaret. Margaret took us to an amusement park and we had a blast. We took pictures, played games, went on a great ride (Arty threw up.) and ate pizza! We don't know when or if we'll ever see the children again.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today was a very sad and memorable day. All of us have fled Thorn Valley, our home. We needed to flee because we fear the worse. It's because Margaret and Arty, even though we trust them completely, may have told our story. Reporters and Dr. Shultz (The doctor from NIMH) may be after us if such a thing has happened. I will miss Thorn Valley more than the children. The children, I've always known, I could not hold onto forever. But Thorn Valley is where I thought I would always live. On the positive side, it will be exciting and wonderful to write about a new place, a new home.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
